


Not an Intern anymore

by TransBoyWonder



Category: Mirandy - Fandom, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Devil Wears Prada - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Mirandy, Multi, The Intern, hermaphrodite, miranda priestly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CROSSOVER THE INTERN: Any is a big retail company online. Miranda has been keeping her distance for the past 5 years after a one night stand in paris...now they have a daughter. Except Nate is married to Andy. Oh yeah..Drama (Miranda is a hermaphrodite )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad history

“Andy Jules Sachs?” Doe eyes looked up from a phone and Ben was standing there with his iphone in hand. 

“Someone named Miranda Priestly is calling the office...Becky won’t stop crying. Evidently she said something to upset her. Justin is trying to comfort her and it’s…..it’s not working very well.” He straightened his tie and held his phone to her. 

“Jules?” Brian walked up to my desk with another phone.   
“Your husband keeps calling, says that your daughter has the flu”

“Jules…..I think you need to take this call” Ben said, the brunette coughed to ease the tension in her shoulders but nodded. It had been a long time since he was just an intern. Andy had told him about Nate and her problems and how she had worked for a harder boss.

“Brian...tell Nate to call my sister and I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Getting up from my chair she tried not to slam the laptop and took the phone from Ben. 

He winked in encouragement, she couldn't help but smile. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out manicured fingers took the phone off of hold. 

 

“Hello Miranda.”

“Andrea, why are you going by Jules now?” Of course 5 years ago she would have killed for such a personal question from her. But now it was just a delay to the inevitable end of the phone call. She had been checking up on Andy. Brian ( right hand man) had told her, she had helped him with multiple designers to get them to sell to us. 

“I thought you didn’t like Andy?” looking out the window she say the office driver take a swig from his flask. Shit not again Mike. 

“I don’t like that...foul name…..However Andrea, the name you were given is beautiful.” taking a breath at the idea of her saying beautiful. She hadn’t called Andy that since….. The phone buzzed in her jean pocket. Taking it out Andy saw another text from Nate. 

Sophia is throwing up. She won’t stop crying and she wants her mom. Will you please come home?

“Miranda can I call you back. It’s kind of an emergency.” She could almost hear her soft nod. 

“Tell lovely Sofia I hope she feels better…..Also purchase some uncrustables...our girls love them. That’s all.” Then the line went dead.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

When Andy got home Nate yelled at her that it was her fault THEIR daughter had gotten sick. If she was home more than blah blah blah. 

Sachs started to make some soups when Nate left their house. They had tried to repair the marriage at first..however now he just didn’t seem to want to look at her. 

“Mommy? Caroline if she could take me to the park tomorrow.” Andy tried to hide the surprise. Turning her back and stirring the chicken noodle with more gusto. 

“Is that right? When’s the last time you saw Caroline?” 

“ When Nate took me to Mandy’s house.”

Brown locks swung around quickly. 

“Miranda’s house baby?”

She nodded and sipped ginger ale. Her red haired curls tangled in front of her face. 

“Sweet heart-” The door slammed close. 

“Honey I’m home” Hearing Nate kick off his shoes and walk into the kitchen. He put down a bag of groceries and took out some more cans of soup. 

“Daddy when are we gonna see Mandy again?” Turning to him, Andy could tell he wasn’t sober. The man avoided her eye contact like it was nuclear.   
“Sweetie why don’t you go upstairs and you can use my phone to text Caroline.” She didn’t look at her daughter as Sophie took the phone from her Mommy. She lept off the stool and ran upstairs starting facetiming the young priestly. 

“Nate. You promised.”

“What I don’t get to visit my daughters father?”

“Don’t call her that.” 

“What should I call her? The sperm donor? The transvestite you cheated on me with?”

“Nate we were broken up...I was in Paris and Miranda does not need the public knowing that-”

“She has a cock?” He spat. I was fuming 

“Sleep on the sofa.” I threw the soup into the sink. Grabbed my wine bottle and a glass. 

“Tell me is she bigger than me?” Andy slapped her husband hard, the ring cut into his cheek bone. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andy dialed quickly as tears hit the screen of the phone. Bringing the familiar ring up to my ring she waited knowing it would not take long. 

“Jules?” 

“Ben…..I need you to take me to Miranda’s tomorrow morning..”

“Of course, 6 45?”

“Yeah, and Ben?”

“Yes Jules?”

Sobbs were all that came out of her. He stayed on the phone with me until the woman fell asleep.


	2. Second meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your nice comments. Here is the second chapter!!!

“Hey Ben” Nate opened the door and Ben nodded stepping into the house. 

“BENNY!!!” Sophia ran to him and Ben opened his arms to pick her up in a quick swoop. 

“What are we having this morning?” They walked in as I poured coffee into a to-go container. 

“Raisin Brand, we are out of lucky charms. Mommy said she would pick some up after work though.” My baby girl smiled at me and Ben put her down on a stool. 

“Ready Jules?” 

“Almost, now...Nate; you need to remember Sophia’s art class after school. I have to stay late at the offi-”

“Of course you do.” Nate snapped and I ignored him by grabbing my bag and kissing Sophia on the head. 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone to keep you occupied.” He scoffed at my remark and Ben opened the door for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Miranda?” The white haired fashionista looked up from her paper. Sitting at the kitchen table with fruit perfectly cut on a plate next to her. Her twin daughters eating and giggling on a Tuesday morning. Their red hair swiftly tucked (matching) in a braid. The 14 year old girls got a text early this morning that Andy would be coming over. They told their mom and immediately the woman had been unbearable. 

“Is she here?” 

Cara nodded and Miranda stood. 

She rushed to the entrance way and Andy was standing there typing rapidly on her phone. Until she realized that she was no longer alone. 

“Mirand-”

“You didn’t bring Sophia.” It wasn’t a question.

“No I-”

“You aren’t going to let me or the girls see her anymore?” 

“No-”

“Then why are you here? You have not stepped into this house since the day you told me you were pregnant. I have invited you to countless gala’s. I’ve tried endless ways to win your affection and for the first time in 5 years you are here and-”

Andy started to let tears run down her face.

“I need you to give me a divorce lawyer.” Miranda’s back bone seemed to cave in. She swore not to be easy on the girl. Miranda had been pining for her for years now. Ben was the only one who contacted Miranda letting her know that Andy had gotten home safe. Ben and Miranda had gone to business school together. So Miranda knew he was trustworthy. 

Andy broke down into a sob like the night before. 

Miranda ran over and caught the brunette. The crumbled to the floor and Miranda rocked Andy back and forth. 

“Miranda…….*sob* I’m *Sob* sorry” 

“Hush now. You know very well that I will find you a lawyer. And I’ll pay him. He’s very good.”

“I don’t need you to do that” Jules breathed in deeply.

“Of course I do.”

“Miranda I’m not the same doe eyed girl that needed a job 6 years ago. I have money and my own company now. I don’t need you to rescue me.”

“Oh you silly girl, I know that. Why do you think I find you so attractive. You don’t need anyone to rescue you.”

“Just because you pay for my layer does not mean I’m going to marry you.”

“I know that Andrea, I wish you would. But I know you won’t. “ Miranda smoothed Andy’s hair and rubbed her back.

Andy was about to speak when two redheads peaked around the corner.

“Does this mean you need a place to stay?”Caroline piped up.

“Cuz we could totally let little Sophie stay in our room.” Cassidy added.

“Girls, Andrea named her Sophia, please don’t make me repeat myself.” The white haired woman rubbed her finger against her temple. Resting a tired head on Andy’s shoulder for comfort.

Andy, or Jules rather..took the comfort and leaned in a little to smell the woman’s perfume.

“Of course Jules named Sophia, Sophia after your grandmother. Duhhh.” Cassidy went back around the corner to get her orange juice. Obviously bored with this conversation. 

The Runway editors eyes got big.

“Is that true Andrea?” Ignoring her daughter using the wrong name because of the obvious shock.

Andy’s phone buzzed and she looked down to see Brian texting her about something going wrong with shipping. Sachs got up from her spot next to Miranda.

“Uhh..I got to go.”

Miranda gracefully rose to her feet. 

“Where is Mike?”

“Mike’s not having such a great time at the moment…”

“Then you will drive with me to work.”

 

“Miranda no, I have Ben waiting outside..really I’m fine. 

Andy ran out the door and closed it before Miranda got another word in. 

This was gonna be harder than Miranda thought.


	3. Bad Date Night and Flashbacks

“Don’t” I said as soon as I was in the car with Ben.

He was silent but his lips were pursed just like Miranda did. 

“What?” 

“You stormed out of there pretty quickly.” It wasn’t a question. We turned and I looked over and saw that he had gotten me a bagel. 

Picking it up I could tell. Onion bagel, my favorite. 

“Thank you Ben” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Miranda, would you please look at this fall line?” Nigel had come in without knocking (being the only one who is allowed to do that). 

Miranda nodded looking at her screen. 

“Miranda?” Nigel asked again holding open the black folder with sketches on it. 

“Nigel do you remember the man who did my first divorce, what was his name?” Miranda was clicking through address book on her mac. 

“Norman?”

“No, that was the second one. The first one with the mustache.” Miranda motioned to her lip making a spider motion. 

“Miranda,” Nigel chuckled. “That was decades ago. Why do you need a divorce lawyer? Do I need to be the best man at your wedding again?”

“No don’t be ridiculous, Nigel. You know there is only one person I would marry, and she is the last. No, Andrea needs a lawyer.” Miranda went back to clicking not looking up at the bald man. 

“Oh thank god, she’s finally divorcing that god awful man. You know I went there a week or so ago. I had to listen to that baffoon talk about how fries are made when he went to cooking school. God awful man.” Nigel saw that Miranda was no longer listening.

“So...Is Andy getting a divorce?” He asked. Knowing that he wouldn’t get an answer. 

“What about the fall line?” The editor answered a question with a question.

“Are you going to see her again?” he asked tipped his head. 

“Are you going to leave my office?”

“Touche!” With that he left the things on her desk and walked out. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(5pm)

 

“Hi, I’d like to make a reservation for four.” Andy stated into the phone. She was in her office typing and forgot the time. She was supposed to be home to talk to Nate hours ago. He had texted her saying that Sophia’s temperature was gone and she was asleep. It was supposed to be date night. Andy couldn’t believe she was going to dinner with the man she was planning on divorcing. However, this dinner had been set up months ago. It was with Ben and Fiona. Fiona (the masseuse at the office) and Ben had been getting along so well. It had been a year or two now. 

‘Darling, I just ordered your new line of v neck vests with the black buckle.’

Miranda texted.

Andy was so tempted to ask when she ordered it to see if it was shipped right, correctly, and without any issues. Because evidently there had been some issues today. 

But instead decided to go with an..

‘Oh, I didn’t know you were lowering yourself to shop under 500 for a blouse’ Right after sending it, Andy regretted it. That was uncalled for. It took at least five minutes of Andy feeling awful and sitting wondering if Miranda was mad at her. 

‘No one ever said good fashion had to be expensive.’ was the response. 

Andy saw it but decided not to answer back. No good would come from flirting from Miranda… Well except Sophia. 

It was time to go to dinner anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miranda sat in her study at home looking through photos of 6 years ago. When Miranda and Andy had been in Paris. When Andy had almost gone out with that idiotic man, Thompson. Miranda would never forget that man’s name. 

FLASHBACK

 

Miranda looked down at her phone, reminding herself why she do such a thing to Nigel. It was business. But afterwards she would repay him. She had to. 

That’s when there was a knock on the door. 

‘Miranda?” The brunette pushed the door open and Miranda stopped playing with her glasses. 

“Oh there you are….we need to go over the seating um chart...for the lunch inn.” Andy put down her bag and started to rifle through contents. 

Miranda was about to make a snarky comment about how slow Andrea was going when she felt her penis harden under the grey robe. Trying to contain her embarrassment, Miss Priestley crossed her legs. When Andy went to hand her the file her eyes drifted down to see what made Miranda turn red. 

They stared at each other for a moment. 

“Mir-”

Miranda raised her hand. 

The fashion editor rattled her brain. Amazing, she hadn’t had sex since the twins were born. All of her husbands had all demanded sex and she had refused...because of the case of a scandal. 

This one occasion Miranda thought that being alone in her room she would let herself be free. Not realizing that the young assistant would wear such an attire. Who threw that on for her?

The silence hung in the air. Miranda felt like a teenager again, being caught with a sweet girl too close. Oh so close, so warm and tender. 

“Andrea um.” She didn’t know whether or not to say something.

“So do you to move someone tables..that's what you said in your text.” Andy handed Miranda the file and sat down. Her cheeks turning pink. 

Miranda would have paid her entire fortune to know what the woman was thinking, then again she probably wouldn’t like it.

“Yes, You do not need to fetch Stephen, tomorrow.” Miranda’s voice dropped at tomorrow. As if it was a secret. 

“Oh, Stephen…”Andy looked through her bag again to find out if she was supposed to know that. 

“No”

“So I don’t need to go fetch him from the airport?” Miranda felt a chill go down her spine. The room dropped a few degrees.

“No, not unless ‘we’ rethink the divorce.” Miranda made an oh shape with her lips. Her penis still hadn’t relaxed. Now she felt her gaze drop to Andrea’s breasts. So pink….

“Mir-”

Miranda closed her eyes. To concentrate on the ache between her legs. It felt so good to feel so stiff in a place that had been flat for so long.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Yes. No, I- you should go to your date.” Miranda was so flustered. 

“No.” Priestley's eyes shot open and she looked from the chair to find that Andy had kneeled in front of her and was about to place a hand on her thigh. 

“Andrea this-”

“Miranda please, I’m not doing this for my job. Are we clear?”

Miranda nodded and put her fingers through the girl's hair. Slowly at first and then feeling the softness of her dark brown strands. 

Andy carefully moved Miranda’s thighs apart. The editor had not realized how hard her legs had been claping together. 

“You do-” Miranda wasn’t sure what she was about to say, maybe don’t. Maybe, please...whatever she thought was coming out didn’t. Because Andy rubbed her hand over the robe. Like magnets Miranda felt her limb meet the hand. 

Miranda didn’t know what happened but suddenly her robe was open and Andy was licking the tip of her penis. Her penis, those dark red lips wrapped around pink hard warmth. Everything was wet and stiff. 

END OF FLASHBACK 

There was a knock at the door. Miranda looked down at her phone. It was one in the morning. Knowing that it could not be the book she got up, anxiety coursing through veins. 

“Miranda it’s me” 

“Andrea?” Opening the door Andrea was holding Sophia in her arms. The young girl had her thumb in her mouth. This was a habit that only came out when distress, usually between her mother and supposed ‘father figure.’

“Come in” Miranda stepped from the door and the two came in. Andy was holding back tears.

Miranda walked up the steps to Caroline’s room and opened the door. 

“Ma? Is it time fur schoo?” She slurred. 

“No sweetheart, please take care of Sophia.” Caroline opened her covers and Sophia climbed in taking her thumb out of her mouth and wrapping arms around her big sister. The two immediately fell back asleep. Andy walked over and kissed both of the girls heads. 

The two moms looked at each other and walked out. 

“Miranda I’m so sorry..I didn’t know where else to go. I’m-”

“Don’t say sorry, this is your home too Andrea you know that. Do you want a drink?”


	4. The night after

Miranda walked Andrea over to the kitchen table where Andy collapsed into a puddle. 

The white haired woman got up to collect something to manja on, as well as some water. Seeing as her mother would have called her a bad host if she did not supplying some food. She also brought some Kleenex.

“Darling what happened?” Miranda was still not quite sure what was going on.

“He planned it.” 

“Nathanael? What did he plan? Start from the beginning Andrea.” 

“We were going to dinner with Ben and Fiona. Which by the way you never told me you two knew each other so well. Anyway, Nate doesn't show, then a woman walks up to our table and tells me I've been served. He's suing me, divorcing me, and he wants full custody.” 

“Over my dead body.” Miranda whispered menacingly. 

Andrea made a crying out sound and nodded. 

“Andrea, Andrea listen to me. We are going to fight this and win. He has no legal foot to stand on and I will have my lawyers playing hockey with his testicals. Ok?” Andy stopped crying and nodded. 

“I have a wonderful guest bedroom with a full bath that is all yours. Tonight you will sleep and tomorrow we go to the mattresses.” 

“Did you just quote The Godfather Miranda?” Andy actually started to giggled. Miranda thought it was the most amazing sound she'd ever heard. 

XXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock at the door around 6:30 the next morning. Ben was there with a stack of legal papers and starbucks, hot starbucks.

“We need to go to the mattresses.” He said and closed the door behind himself. 

The entire family was walking down the stairs in robes and pjs. Sophia rubbed her eyes and tiredly said “Hi Benny.” Ben smiled down at the girl putting the papers down on the kitchen table and taking out some starbucks. 

“God I’m tired of that phrase already.” Andrea said obviously waking up on the wrong side of the bed.

“Hot cocoa for the lady.” Ben said with a smile, Miranda lifted an eyebrow “At kids temp.” He added, with this Miranda nodded to Ben who bent down to give Sophia the drink. She wrapped her small hands around the cup and seemed to approve in a very Priestley way. “Thanks Benny.” 

 

“Good morning Priestly’s” Cara said from around the corner. She must have been up and making breakfast because the smell of bacon was in the air. 

“Not a Priestly” Andrea whispered and everyone ignored her protest. 

Caroline and Cassidy helped Sophia into a seat at the table and Miranda made a mental note that she was going to need to get a high chair or some sort or at the least a taller chair.

“Ben what is all of this?” Andrea said as she sat down with the rest of her family around the table. 

“It’s all my guy could pull on Nate; credit cards, bar tabs, where he’s been. If Nate decided to leave the state without you knowing it we can find it in here.”

“Why would Nate-” Everyone but Miranda seemed to avoid Jule’s gaze.

“Because he cheated.” Andy nods in recognition. 

“We need to know everything we can” Miranda says realizing this isn’t the time to bash on Nathaniel. Weather she liked it or not he was apart of Sophia’s life. 

“I do believe it’s time for some pancakes.” Cara said and came with a hot plate of fluffy hot cakes. 

The children perked up immediately and went in to devour the food. 

“Children, wash first.” Miranda said in a slightly stern tone. But both Ben and Andy knew that was not her cold tone.

The girls got up and headed for the sink. Andy and Ben started to sort out the paperwork on the table. 

They all eat breakfast and go about it as though they have for years. The girls leave for school and Andy decides that she needs a game plan. Ben drives Sophia to school with Cara’s home made lunch in hand. 

 

After hours in the kitchen of shifting through finances and pictures from traffic cams, trying to find evidence of him misbehaving in any way they were coming up with nothing. 

“Ben, this is ridiculous.” Miranda had stayed home and was next to Andrea continuing to sort through the mountain of paperwork. 

“You mentioned he was not faithful. Do you know the woman’s name?” Miranda asked stiffening at the idea that someone wouldn’t be faithful to Andrea. 

“Which one?” Andy mutters under her breath. 

“One of them lives on the North East side, and another one in Brooklyn. I think I may be able to remember the address.” Ben said while looking at his phone. 

“How do you know that? I don’t even know that?” 

“He is being followed right now. I have Maddy on it.” Ben answered and Miranda nodded knowing that Maddy would figure it out. 

“Who the hell is Maddy? When did my life become a spy movie?” 

“Darling, why don’t we both go and get dressed, there is a wonderful shower in your room. It will do us both some good.” Andy grumbled and got up annoyed.


	5. The home office of angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things need to break to be hole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I need to finish up this story (as well as others). But I have an awful health condition. I dropped out of college. I'm not saying this for pity. I just ask that the rude comments on me not "finishing anything" to stop. Please Internet be kind, I started this as an outlet for me to write. Now I'm mad at people. Deleting comments is not fun, reading those comments sucked. Please be kind.

Fiona came in around 7 with dinner, kindly picking up the children. They ate and talked about the things they’d figured out in the day. The twins telling Sophia about their Fionna rubbed Ben’s back as Miranda looked adoringly at Andrea. Who was so upset she didn’t have warmth for anyone. She was so disheveled that staring at a plate full of food was the best she could muster.

After dinner Ben left with promises of bringing the papers to his best Lawyer, but once again Miranda told her friend that she had another plan. The twins took their little sister upstairs to play video games. Their mother told them no longer than 45 minutes and that she wanted all of them showered and in bed by 9:30. Andy walked into Miranda’s office and poured herself a scotch.

 

The fashion editor bit her lip and wondered if this was an invitation. Getting up from the table she took her wine glass draining it. ‘My god, you bring people to your knees. With that stride of confidence and a now empty glass on the table, she headed into the study.

Andrea was absolutely breathtaking, he hair had been in a bun at dinner and now cascaded down her shoulders. The young woman’s flats were lazily kicked off at the door and she sat with cold toes under her bum. Putting finger to lips as if to touch a kiss that didn’t last long enough, Andrea stared out the window into the charcoal night. As silly as it seemed, she felt as though her world was being torn apart. Did she love Nate? Maybe, at one point she had. But the idea of letting Miranda back was even more terrifying than divorcing that man.

 

“Andrea, we should talk.”

“Are you breaking up with me Miranda?” Andy let out a laugh and a sigh at her own joke. Taking the drink to her lips to to warm her up. 

“Do you want to…….” Andy looked up at Miranda. She was in maroon yoga pants and a black flowy shirt that probably cost more than Sophie’s tuition for grade school.

“Miranda, I’m sorry I didn’t let you come to hospital when your daughter was born.” It was the first time Andy had ever called Sophia, Miranda’s. 

“Apology accepted.”

“However, I won’t apologize for leaving that hotel room after what you said.” Miranda went over to pour a drink.

“Andrea-”

“You were horrible. I was a young girl in love with her older boss. You-” Miranda put down the jack Daniels.

“Don’t you say i took advantage of you.”

“I was going to say you were a ice queen.” The silence grew and Miranda felt the burn of that harder than she wanted to admit. She poured the jack into a tumbler glass.

“You threw your phone into- Miranda started obviously holding onto it hard. 

“Oh my god”

“Into the fountain”

They talked over each other and then stopped abruptly.

“You told me that I was your biggest disappointment.”

“I gave you an outstanding recommendation.”

“You don’t say to someone you’ve fucked that your’e a dissapointment.”

“Is that what you called what we did?” 

“I’m sorry Miranda what would you call it, love making?” There was a pause before Andy cut Miranda’s line of thought off.

“Whatever it was, we have Sophia from it. Thats a good thing.”

“Are you insinuating it wasn’t ‘good’?” Miranda said the word like it was last years cloths. 

“I’m not saying it was bad, Miranda.” Miranda suddenly got very cold and came up with her next question. 

“Was it my hardware that made the love making so horrible.” The fashion editor looked out the window.   
Andrea seemed to catch that this was a feeling that had been hurt before. To be honest it was the best sex Andy had ever had. She wasn’t about to tell the love of her life that. It all hurt too much.

“No Miranda, your penis had nothing to do with how I feel about the situation.”

“How exactly is that?” She was referring to the situation that they were both avoiding. The silver haired woman turned away to shield herself from the battle they had started.

“I gave all the love I felt for over a year into one night and came multiple times. I could barely walk onto the plane home and you ruined me for everyone else. However, you left me broken hearted with a hole I can’t fill. So I’m heartbroken, I went to bed with a woman I wanted more than anyone and ended up with-” 

Miranda’s cold demeanor had turned into a shaking mess. 

Andy stopped talking realizing that Miranda was no longer fighting against here. There was no more push, no more fight. In a study in New York City sat two women madly in love with each other. Neither could move on in their lives. The current state of being at a cross road with no way out. 

“What do we do now?” 

“Andrea, I'm sorry I hurt you. I know the things I said to you..well, I wish I could make it right. I want to be in your life and in Sophia's. If you'll let me, I'd like to take care of things.” 

Andy really would have rathered the editor say something else, anything else. To hear the fashion goddess apologize was out of character. 

They were both hurt and seeing that nothing could be done tonight. Andy got up off the sofa and started to make her way out of the office. 

When she heard a whisper. 

“You don love Mandy back?” Sophia stood at the door in her pjs. They had little cupcakes on them and her over all ensemble was pink.

The two brought their attention to the curly red headed girl. 

Miranda wipes a tear away from her face and put on a fake smile.


	6. Wedding plans

Sophia looked up at the two distraught parents. 

“Soph, It’s late.” Andy walked over and tried to pick her daughter up only to be pushed away.

“Why don’t you love Mandy?” Her eyes were now filling with tears. The editor walked over and sat in front of her.

“Sophia, this is a grown up conversation. I love you very much. Your mommy loves you very much. How we feel about each other does not change that.” The silver haired woman was trying her best to keep a good face.

“Is cuz Daddy is so mean?” The two women flinched. 

“No sweetheart, Mommy and I-

“Mandy is your biological daddy, baby.” The little girl did not look surprised just smiled at the older woman. Miranda was stunned by the sharing the heavy news. Wondering if the birds and bee’s discussion would come up tomorrow. Miranda hugged her youngest daughter and stood up. Bright red curls shifted as the little girl bounced on her heels. Sounded like Sophia wasn’t too upset with the news. 

“So I’m going to try to get her custody. Does that sound ok?” Sophie nodded and smiled excited at the whole situation. 

With that Andy picked her daughter up and walked out of the room. 

Miranda picked up her drink and took another sip staring at the wall.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andy and her little girl went into the guest bedroom. Andy refused to call it her bedroom, because it wasn’t. Nor was this her home. As the two brushed their teeth, Sophie couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. 

Andy tried to ignore the smile that she too couldn’t push away. Her daughter would get to grow up in this house too. She would learn about prada and caroline would teach her how to draw a horse. Cassidy may be there the day she finishes first grade with balloons. The two would be there for her baby’s first heartbreak. These were heartwarming thoughts, yet they made Andy’s chest feel heavy. 

They both changed into PJ’s and Sophie climbed into bed. 

“Night Mommy.” Leaning in and kissing Andrea’s cheek they turned out the lights and tried to sleep.

\----------------

Ben got a call the next morning. He was in the office with Jules. Andy was typing and talking a million miles a minute. When his phone buzzed. 

“Hello?” 

“Benjamin, I must marry Andrea.” 

Ben looked around the office deciding that he might need to make an escape for this conversation. 

He waved at Andy. Who waved back then swiftly picked his ass up and went down the elevator. 

“Miranda usually that's a two way street kinda conversation. She's not even divorced yet.” The elevator dinged on the ground floor. He nodded at their security guy and stepped outside.

“Of course, it's not as if I've forgotten the awful man that is in my daughter's life.” 

Ben started walking towards the nearest Starbucks. 

“Do you think maybe you should give her some more time? I mean she just got the papers. Mate cheated on her and I don't think she's ready to be saying ‘I do’ anytime soon.”

“I realize this.” 

“Oh, alright. So then..” 

“I'm calling for your permission.” 

Ben was a little shocked. He’d told fiona that she had always felt like a daughter to him. But he'd never shared that thought with Miranda. 

“I don't know.” Seemed to be the first thing he could think of. 

“What are your intentions?” it wasn't a joke.

“I know I have no say on her career. I feel as though she’s grown and doesn’t need my help financially. She came to me a young girl and now is a woman. I want to be there for our children. Purely wish to share a life with her. Andrea means the world to me.”

“Permission granted.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 months later.

Ben and Fiona were finally getting married, this was rehersal dinner before the big day. Andy had been living out of Miranda’s house for the past few months. She offered to pay rent but MIranda insisted that she stay. Andy started paying for groceries and helping take all the girls to soccer practice and after school activities. All in all they seemed to be a family. However, the Andy and Miranda talked very briefly if at all. Not out of the desire of Miranda. But Andy always had somewhere else she needed to be. 

They were in manhattan with Fiona’s daughters, their partners, Ben’s friends which at this point in his life included most of Andy’s staff. As well as Miranda, Nigel, Serena and Emily. It would look like a work function if not for the genuine smiles around the table. Many bottles of champagne were popped, at the encouragement of Justin. Miranda handed over he American Express card which started a fifteen minute bicker between the best man and the groom.

“Miranda you don’t need to pay.”

“You wouldn’t let me throw you a bachelor party. What else can I do Benjamin.” Miranda winked at Fiona who nodded and mouthed her ‘thank you.’ Emily was looking at pictures of Sophia as Andy proudly swiped through them on her iphone. 

“Good god, she looks like a twin of Caroline and Cassidy!” Emily all but yelled in her drunken state. Her accent got even thicker.

Serena, who had kept in close contact with Andy and had a few ideas on what had happened hit her girlfriend with thin elbows. 

“What? It’s not as if that could actually happen! I’m just saying they could be sister wives. Oh good god did Nate bang Miranda too?” Emily continued to laugh and Andy just smiled and shook her head at the grave her redhead friend was digging. Nigel looked over at Serena as if to figure out a way to send morse code.

“You need to learn how to hold your liquor, Emily.” Miranda said from across the table. This made the Brit turn strawberry. 

Miranda coughed and stood up with her champagne flute in hand. 

“A toast,” Everyone raised their glass. “While I’ve never been a Best Man before, I happen to know the throws of love. I wish you two nothing but happiness-”

“AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO SAVE THIS FOR TOMORROW?” One of the drunken interns hollered.

“It’s never too early to give thanks. I hope you two find the happiness I have. That you remember to cherish each other even on the days where you are most frightened. Because that is the love that never ends.” Everyone got a little quite amazed at the words. Finally Justin said; “Here here” with that more champagne was gulped and the night continued. 

Food was had, so much italian food. Platters upon platters, everything on the menu was ordered and devoured. The crowd gathered to the outside as cars were pulled around and ubers were called. 

Andy and Justin were both laughing up a storm in the corner with Nigel. Miranda bid the lovely couple a due as the two went into separate cars to spend spend time apart. All Miranda wanted to do was spend the night with Andy. 

“Then he pulled out a walking stick!!!!” Justin said and the two fell to pieces. Miranda was sure whatever the joke was must not have been in the least bit funny. However when Andy was done laughing she realized her roommate was watching her.

“Would you like a ride home Andrea?” Andy nodded and leaned on Nigel and Justin as the two helped her into the car. Roy opened the door, Miranda slid in next to her. 

“What's the matter Miranda?” Andy said giggling obviously heavily intoxicated. 

“That intern Justin…”

“He’s not an intern..he’s part of my comp..company.” A perfectly waxed eyebrow quirked up at that. 

“You never have been to handle your alcohol have you Andrea.” Andy laughed at that and put her head on Miranda’s chest, wrapping her arms around her. 

“You know people used to call you the devil, which I guess makes sense.” This made the older woman stiffen and hold her breath.

“You are so sexy, only the devil could be this sexy. You’re like the harrison ford of women. Why are you so fucking hot.” Miranda tried not to indulge in the drunken confession. 

“Andrea-”

“Call me ANnnndyyy, you know I’m so glad I didn’t go to auto universe.”

“Agreed.”

“Call me Annnddyyyy”

“No.”

“Why nottttt?”

“Because the love of my life’s name is Andrea.”

Miranda couldn’t tell if her flush was alcohol of the admission.

“You say stuff like that to me and I don’t understand how anyone can think you’re mean.” Andy had started trailing her hands up Miranda’s blouse under her bra. 

Miranda was trying to fight it but she honestly was too aroused to be upset. Roy coughed and stopped the car in front of La Priestley's house. 

“Come along Darling.”

Roy opened the door and Miranda got out of the car and all but pulled the brunette with her. 

“BYE ROOOOYYY!”

“Goodnight Andy.” Roy smiled shaking his head.

They entered the house and Andy started to unzip her dress but kinda failed and ended up ripping it, well just atop the top where her breast was free. Miranda was a little shocked.

“Oh no..stop..don’t do that.” Miranda said monatonely. 

“You are so sarcastic. “ Andy crushed her lips against the silvery haired devil. 

The kiss was messy, lips and teeth. It was wet and tasted of alcohol. Normally Miranda wouldn’t like such a kiss but with Andy it was sexy and needy. 

“Please fuck me Miranda……..Please?” The woman tried to remind herself that this was not a good idea. 

“Andy you won’t want that in the morning sweetheart.” The editor could feel the heat traveling south quickly. 

“Would I not have wanted it if I hadn’t worn undies?” This made Miranda stop for a moment, but look down. Andy took the older woman’s hand and let her cup her wet sex.

Miranda moaned deep in the back of her throat. It was a very primal noise and Andy gushed more. 

“Please fuck me?”

“Andrea….we can’t. I don’t have any condoms. This isn’t a good idea.”

“I’m on the pill.”

Miranda was out of excuses. 

She ripped Andy’s dress into shreds and their mouths collided again.


	7. Unexpected Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! 
> 
> I hope you like the ending!

In Miranda’s bedroom the two women collided and desperately took off cloths. Andy dropped to her knees and started to trail kisses alongside Miranda’s underwear. It was mean and Andy could smell the salty pre cum. It was too sweet for words, so instead she let the member spring free and tasted greedily. 

Miranda’s hands fell into her hair. It had been so long since the older woman had been touched. Mirandas knees buckles as Andy sucked long and hard. Miranda didn’t push but watched in awe of the girls talents. 

Andy released Miranda’s penis and licked peach lips. The intoxicated woman sobered at the realization of what was happening. She slowed her movements, looked into Miranda’s eyes. They were so similar to her daughters. This wasn’t supposed to hurt this much. Miranda leaned forward and kissed Andy’s forehead. They slowed down movements, not wanting to be quick. Wanting the feelings to last, the calefaction of skin. The incarnadine knuckles brushed over scar tissue. Andy rode Miranda late into the night. The two wrapped around each other, never separating. Never coming up for air. 

 

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXxXXXXXX

Ben checked his clock it was 8:13. Miranda was supposed to be here at 7:30. She was never late, what in the hell was going on. Benjamin almost wondered if the two women killed each other, but knew both were too queasy for so much blood. 

His tailored suit was laid on the sofa, it was all ready, where the hell was his best friend? A knock at the door stopped Ben's thoughts. 

“Come in”

“I can’t” Came Fiona’s voice. Ben's heart jumped.

“It’s bad luck, I can’t come in. But I have to ask you something.”

A tear fell down Ben’s chin. He hadn’t realized that emotion would envelop him so. 

“Anything.”

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXX

Andy woke to an empty bed. 

“SHIT” The sun was streaming in through white curtains, The woman looked at her phone. It was 9, she needed to be at the church in less than 20 minutes. However, Andy was incredibly hung over. So fast paced was not the mood of this morning. Looking over to the dresser there was a small note. Andy realized her contact must have fallen out in the night. So she got out of bed, threw on silk pajama top from Miranda’s closet. Grabbed the note and started down the steps. 

The second she left Miranda’s room there was a buzz downstairs. Andy continued down flights of stairs to the kitchen. 

“MAMA!!” Sophie squealed. Andy tried to smile back although the head pounding made it hard to work those muscles. 

“Good morning six” Nigel was working on Caroline's hair as Selena did Cassidy’s. Emily was burning toast.

“Go get dressed! Bloody hell you’re gonna be late! On and by the way the bastard signed the divorce papers. You’re officially single” Andy nodded and went down another flight of stairs to where her dress was pressed on the bed. 

“Shit”

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

“Do you think Mandy and Mommy will get married?” Sophie asked Cassidy as all the adults scurried around the church. 

“I’d bet good money on it.” Cassidy winked and went to tickle her littler sister.

Nigel found the basket of flower petals and handed them to Sophia. 

“Here you go sweetie” Sophie looked up at her Uncle, brows knit together. Much like when Andy did the first day she met Miranda. 

“Uncle Nigie, do you think I’ll do a good job?” Nigel smiled.

“You’re gonna knock em dead cutie.” This brightened up the redhead who had a new level of confidence. 

XXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX

 

Andy was in the bathroom applying make up when the door swung open.

“Andrea, wow” The silver haired dragon was taken back by the lavender dress. 

“Oh come on, I know you picked it out. Don’t look so shocked.” Andy smiled and continued to apply mascara. 

“On the manikin it was merely fabric.” This was possibly the sweetest compliment the head of Runway could say for beauty. 

“Did you bring the ring?” Andy asked and Miranda patted her tux pocket.

“Are you nervous, I know this isn’t your first marriage” Andy cracked and Miranda let out a scuff of the joke. 

“First time being a best man.” Andy put away the tube of liquid and zipped up her make up bag. Long ago she would have been scared to apply makeup in front of the head of fashion herself. Now the woman was so much more pliable. No longer a fantasy behind a white desk, no longer behind doors. She was standing less than 3 feet away. In this public restroom at a church. 

“Miranda”

“Please don’t. Let’s enjoy the day.” Andy merely nodded and then her lips smacked with the sound of lipstick.

“I was hoping for more than a ‘don't.’” Andy started for the door and Miranda held her hips to stop the brunette.

“What do you want Andrea?” Miranda sounded angry, not like she used to with a bad dress, but rather that her world was crumbling. The temptation to shake the woman in front of her until the answer came out. It didn’t take long for Jules to respond.

“Say you love me” It was cliche but it’s all she needed to hear.

“You know I do.” Miranda said without a pause.

A knock came at the door and Caroline's head poked inside. 

“Hey Mom, Oh hi Andy! It’s almost time, Fiona’s daughter wants to talk to you.”

“Yes Bobbsey.” Blue eyes broke from brown to look her daughter. 

Andy didn’t give her a second to respond before walking out the door with Caroline. 

The twins sat with Andy in the third row on Ben’s side. The three talked about everyone dressed so nice. The twins picked out their favorite dresses and Andy listened trying to take herself back into reality.

Music started and doors opened in the back of the isle. Sophie had a beautiful baby blue dress with sparkles. Basket in hand she started tossing the petals smiling up as everyone ooed and awed. 

 

Everyone looked around the room for Ben. But the man was nowhere to be seen. When Sophie got to the end of the room she handed Miranda a note than whispered something into her ear. 

Miranda looked shocked but opened the note. Then looked over at, she seemed to reread it a few times to make sure. She then looked at the organist and shook her head. He stopped playing and everyone started to speak.

“Excuse me,” Miranda started “It seems that Benjamin and Fiona have eloped. They’ve gone down to city hall.”

“Everyone started to talk ontop of one another. Justin got up and whispered something to Nigel who nodded. He made eye contact with Emily who closed the doors. 

Nigel gets up on the stage and whisperes something to Miranda who nods. At the same time Andy goes into her purse and looks for the note that was left there this morning. In blue ink in perfect script it writes.

“Project Cerulean,

Dear Miranda, 

You love Andy, Andy loves you. At exactly 9:45 I plan on giving you an early wedding gift. I would be so happy for you to use the church. It’s time for your last marriage. You’ve been friends with My Ben since college. He talks about how you saved him and then Jules did. Jules gave me a job after my divorce. She’s been a great boss and an even better friend. You asked for Ben’s approval, he said yes. This is our present to you two. We always wanted a small wedding. But now I think it’ll be best. We planned this a while ago, hoping neither of you would be too upset. With the help of some of your closest friends we prepare the wedding for you two. I hope you don’t mind sharing an anniversary date. 

All my love  
Fiona

Ps: Save Ben and I a piece of cake!

Andy looked up to see Miranda with tears in her eyes. 

“Andy why are you crying?” Cassidy asked, Caroline elbowed her and made a duh face.

“Cuz she’s gonna marry mom!....You are aren’t you Andy?” The twins both looked up at her. Andrea kissed them both on the top of the head and walked up to the front of the church, letter in hand. 

Sophie came behind her and took the note, giving her a tiny box. 

Miranda stood awe struck at the exchange and Andy then walked up to her. The Nigel came around the corner and smiled at the two woman.

“Are we ready ladies?” Miranda looked at Andy who nodded. The two held hands and looked into each other's eyes as the Nigel started. Everyone in the crowd stopped talking and watched.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this woman and this woman in Holy Matrimony, which is commended of St. Almany to be an honorable estate, instituted of God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly, but reverently, joyfully and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.” The two women shook with joy and tears fell freely. 

“"Who gives this bride to this bride in marriage?" The woman looked around in panic. But justin came over and stood next to Andy. 

“I do” he said cheekily. Miranda nodded her thanks to the man.   
“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. Miranda and Andy come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship.” Miranda nodded her promises to Andy. 

"I ask you each now, to give your marriage vows."  
Andy stared in panic for a moment, so Miranda started. 

“I, Miranda Priestly take you, Andrea Jules Sachs for my wedded wife. I promise to never waver on my love for you. To be there for dinner, and every soccer game. I love you, and I will love you until the day I die.” Andy couldn’t help it and she leaned in to kiss Miranda and Nigel didn’t stop them. They kissed and everyone whooped.  
“Six please play by the rules I’m not there yet.”

“Hurry up Nigel.” Miranda actually let out a full belly laugh as the crowd set out in a fit of giggles.   
“I, Andrea Jules Sachs take you Miranda Priestly for my wedded wife. I know now that I am pretty, glamorous, and smart.I promise to never throw a phone in the fountain again. Because it was either this or auto universe.” Miranda laughed at her vows but knew the love behind each word.   
Nigel let out a little cough.  
“Do we have the rings?” Miranda and Andy nodded to him.   
Miranda took it from her suit pocket and placed it on Andy’s finger, it fit like cinderella’s slipper. “Thank you Benjamin” Miranda said out loud. The crowd laughed and clapped.   
“I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." Miranda said and kissed Andy’s hand. It sent goosebumps throughout the ex assistant. 

Andy took the ring out from her closed hands and placed it on Miranda’s finger who was once again amazed how well it fit.   
“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my covenant to learn and grow with you” Miranda melted at the words and promised in her mind that this was her most beloved piece of jewelry ever.

“You may kiss the Assistant” Nigel said and Miranda went in for a kiss to last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!  
> VIVA LA MIRANDY!


End file.
